The subject matter discussed in the background section shall not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section are not to be assumed as having been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to the claimed embodiments.
Discoverability of available keyboard shortcuts in within applications, such as web console applications, is usually limited. In most cases, users must search for the shortcuts they need by bringing up a particular help menu containing the list of the supported shortcuts, which is a static list of available shortcuts built pre-built into the application. Occasionally, with certain applications having a more user focused experience, an application may display information to the user identifying a possible keyboard shortcut alongside the corresponding User Interface (UI) component presently being utilized by the user, such as by displaying “Ctrl-S” when the user hovers a mouse or cursor over a “Save” button. Such functionality is sometimes referred to as a “screen tips” or “extended tips” or “smart tips.” In any event, the user must take action, such as trigger a mouse-over event by hovering over a button of a GUI so as to invoke the responsive “screen tip” action.
Unfortunately, neither of the above approaches are sufficiently user friendly as both approaches require users to actively pull such shortcut information from an application rather than permitting the application to push such information to the user when needed or based on customizable conditions, such as times considered to be contextually relevant to the user or intuitive to the user. If the user does not take the initiative to pull the information from the system, then the user will likely never learn of the available keyboard shortcut.
The present state of the art may therefore benefit from the systems, methods, and apparatuses for implementing intelligently suggested keyboard shortcuts for web console applications within a computing environment as is described herein.